Acceptance
by puddingsworth
Summary: Haruka and Michiru move to America, hoping for new opportunities, but the people in their new city don't like their relationship. What will happen to them? (I promise, I WILL finish this story). Please R and R. PART 3 IS UP!!! (finally.....>.
1. On the move

"Michi, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Haruka asked warily.  
  
"Oh, Haruka, you know we'll have big opportunities for our careers in America," replied Michiru. She zipped up the last suitcase. "Now come on. We'll be late for our flight.  
  
Haruka nodded. Moving to America was turning out to be very stressful for her. She knew she'd have a great racing career there, and Michiru could be the famous concert violinist she'd always wanted to be, but it was still making her nervous. What if some people in America were against Haruka and Michiru's relationship? What if their not as open-minded as people in Tokyo are?  
  
Michiru watched Haruka walk out the door and load the bags into the trunk of their car. She locked the door behind her and sat down in the car's passenger seat.  
  
Haruka slammed down the trunk lid and sat in the driver's seat. She started the ignition and started down the suburban road. "Are you sure you want to move? What if we don't like it there?"  
  
Michiru placed her hand over Haruka's and gave her a kiss. "It will be fine. Stop worrying so much. You'll ruin the experience. And if we don't like it there, we can move back to Tokyo. We didn't sell our house, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right!" Michiru said, and laughed.  
  
Haruka forced a smile. "Your always right."   
  
"Now hurry up. Drive faster."  
  
Haruka grinned. "Oh, yes, Mrs. Ten' ou."   
  
"That's Michiru to you." 


	2. Welcome

"Flight 327 to Areignsbergville is now boarding." stated an airport announcer.  
  
Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand. "That's us."  
  
Haruka grew more tense and nervous than she was in the car. "Uh, okay. Then let's go."  
  
The two women walked to the gate and handed one of the flight attendants their tickets, and then followed the rest of the passengers to the plane.   
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka. "We'll be fine. Stop worrying so much. It's not good for you."  
  
Haruka gulped. Even though Michiru's soothing words calmed her down, she still felt as if somthing was going to go wrong. "Yes, Michiru, I'm sure Areignsbergville is a nice, quiet town."  
  
Michiru smiled."I'm glad you feel that way."  
  
The two women had come to the end of the lond corridor and climbed the stairs to the plane. Another flight attendant showed them their seats. "Is their anything I can get for you?" She asked.   
  
Michiru shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Water, please," said Haruka.  
  
The stewardess nodded. "Right away," and she took off towards the back of the plane.  
  
Michiru gave Haruka a playful shove. "Water, eh? I told you that you really need to calm down. It's going to be fine. I promise."  
  
Haruka felt a little better. She smiled weakly at Michiru.   
  
"You'll feel much better soon better."  
  
"Excuse me," said the flight attendant. "Here is your water."  
  
Haruka took the glass. "Thank you."  
  
The flight attendant nodded. "You're welcome."  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts," boomed a low voice, probably that of the pilot's. "Get ready for takeoff."  
  
Both Haruka and Michiru fastened their seatbelts.  
  
"There's two good things about this move," muttered Haruka.   
  
"And what are those good things?" Michiru asked.  
  
"That we'll be together, and that we have first-class tickets. Those economy seats really smart."  
  
Michiru couldn't help but laugh. "You're right."  
  
The pilot's booming voice spoke again. "We will arrive in Areignsbergville in twelve hours. Have a nice flight."  
  
"Michi, I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"No wonder. Stress tires you out."  
  
Haruka relaxed in the seat.   
  
"'Night, Haru-san."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Michiru shook Haruka with great force. "Wake up!! Were here!!"  
  
Haruka looked around. "Huh?"  
  
"Were in Areignsbergville!"  
  
"No way...." mumbled Haruka. "I just took a 1 hour nap."  
  
Michiru shook her head. "No. Un-Uh. You took a 12-hour nap!!"  
  
"Fine......." Haruka said, nearly falling asleep again.   
  
Michiru struggled and finally stood Haruka up. She pushed her to get her to walk. "Move your legs."  
  
Haruka cooperated and walked out of the plane. She read a banner on the Airport building.   
  
"Welcome to Areignsbergville."  
  
  
  
  
Ha!! Did ya like? Review!! I don't think their is a place called "Areignsbergville". That's good. I wanted a made up town. ^ ^  
  
  



	3. A New Home

"Wow, here we are," Haruka murmured.   
  
"Try to be more excited about this, okay?" Michiru said sternly.  
  
"Yes'm. Now one question, may I ask, how are we getting to our new house?"  
  
Michiru sighed. "By jet," She said sarcastically. "Really, you ought to know. By car, of course."  
  
Haruka looked offended. "Gee, So sorry. Just asking."  
  
"I had our car shipped over here. You can do that, you know."  
  
Haruka loosened up a bit. "So were the ones with foreign cars, eh?"  
  
"Please. Our car is fine," Michiru said matter-of-factly, and started to walk out of the Airport.   
  
"Wait!" Haruka cried. "Aren't we missing something?" She asked, pointing at her carry-on luggage.   
  
Michiru blushed. "Er.... OH! Our suitcases!"  
  
"Cha-ching, we have a winner!"   
  
"Cut that out!" Michiru yelled as she follwed Haruka to baggage claim.   
  
Haruka gathered the six suitcases that belonged to Michiru, and picked up her three. "Got enough clothes, don't you?"   
  
"I need them."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
Now Michiru started out of the Airport, with Haruka following.   
  
"Where exactly are they keeping our car, hmmm?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I think were supposed to ask someone where it is," replied Michiru.   
  
"You think? Do you know so?"  
  
"Look! There's an man we can ask!"   
  
The airport employee ran over to Haruka. "Are You Haruka Ten'ou?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"We have your car. Follow me."   
  
The two women followed the man outside, to see their car parked in the front of the lot.   
  
"Here are your keys," he said, dropping them into Haruka' palm.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Michiru looked like she was about to explode. "Come on, Haruka! Let's go! I want to see our new house!"   
  
Haruka slowly stepped backwards. "What is wrong with you? I've never seen you act this way. Where's the calm Michiru? Did we leave her in Tokyo and take you by mistake?"  
  
"Trust me, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all," Michiru said, as she jumped in the passenger's seat of the deep blue car.   
  
"Al-righty, then." Haruka got in on the driver's side, and cranked the engine. The car slowly pulled out on the main highway.   
  
Michiru pulled out a map and a small piece of paper. She read Haruka's scrawled handwriting on it. "Our new house: 49271 Madison Court."   
  
Haruka squinted. "Is that it?" She asked, pointing at a street sign.   
  
"Yes. Our house should be the third one on the right."  
  
Haruka turned down the paved street, and started checking the street numbers.  
  
"There it is! Turn here!"  
  
"All right, already." She drove up the cement driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Haruka, it's so pretty! Such a nice house!"  
  
The two women walked up the door. Haruka open the small mailbox by the door, and pulled out two sets of keys.   
  
Michiru looked confused. "How'd you know they were there?"  
  
"I got a letter from the realtor explaining everything," Haruka confirmed.  
  
"You don't tell me anything."  
  
"Please shut up," Haruka said as she unlocked the door.  
  
Michiru glared at Haruka. Her expression changed as soon as she stepped inside the front door. "It's even more beautiful on the inside!"  
  
Haruka nodded in agreement. "It is."  
  
The house truly was stunning. With plush, cream-colored carpets, matching walls, oak trim, and furnished with beautiful pale oak furniture, it was gorgeous, a luxury to live in.  
  
"And it's furnished, too! Is this something else you've been hiding from me?" Michiru demanded.   
  
"Well,....." stared Haruka,".....yes. That's why I insisted to sell our old furniture. SURPRISE!"  
  
Michiru squeezed Haruka. "It's wonderful! This is one surprise that I love!"  
  
Haruka backed off. "Need...oxygen.."  
  
"Sorry!" said Micihru, blushing.   
  
"It's okay," Haruka said, teasingly. "But now we need to start bringing in our things."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"We're going to turn this house into a home," Haruka said happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
